


[Podfic] Oh

by dodificus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s got balls, has Beth Greene.</p>
<p>Except, of course, she hasn’t, and ain’t that half the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341229) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



**Length:** 15:10  
 **File Size:** 16.3|7.7  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014110401.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014110401.zip)

This was insane, I read this, fell in love and less than an hour later out pops this.

Thanks to cybel for podbooking this for me:)


End file.
